ninjasagafandomcom-20200223-history
Kari Gumi Vs Egg Hunting Bosses
}}Kari Gumi Vs Egg Hunting Bosses is an Easter-themed seasonal event that took place between April 2, 2012 and April 18, 2012. During this event, players can get rewards by completing tasks such as defeating world bosses in the Hunting House, collecting items, and exchanging materials. When the player enters the event the first time Kari Gumi gives you instructions. In the event, there are three sets of tasks to complete and completing each one of them unlocks an item(s) and a new world boss. And by defeating the first three event bosses, the player can battle against the mysterious boss as the final part of the event. Rewards Getting Started Requirements * Login once * Visit Hunting House once (or skip with 10 Tokens) * Lv 5 or above (or skip with 10 Tokens) Rewards * x5 Kari Badge (ninja essence) * Kari Mori (world boss) Quote after completion * Kari Gumi: "Egg Hunting Beast - Kari Mori is located in the village looting and bringing away villagers. Go back up Suppression Team!" Practice and Prep Requirements * Win 7 Boss Battles (or skip with 140 Tokens) * Exchange an item in Materials Market (or skip with 50 Tokens) * Collect 15 Kari Herbs (by asking friends or skip with 150 Tokens) ** Accepting a Kari Herb would reward the helper 100 Gold, 1% XP, or 1 TP. Rewards * 2012 Egg Hunting Event Hair Style (hair style) * "Kari Tatsujin" Call Sign Boss material drop +1 Effective until 18 Apr * Shi To (world boss) Quote after completion * Kari Mori: "The other Egg Hunting Beast - Soft Claw is leaving the village with lots of Monster Eggs. Go and get it and find out the reason behind!" Teamwork Requirements * Win 14 Boss Battles (or skip with 140 Tokens) * Inviting 3 friends (or skip with 150 Tokens) * Collect 15 Kari Signal Flares (by posting on wall or skip with 150 Tokens) ** Claiming a Kari Signal Flare post would reward the helper a Kari Signal Flare too. Rewards * x10 Kari Badge (ninja essence) * Soul of Egg Hunting Beast (back item) * Soft Claw (world boss) Quote after completion * Kari Gumi: "Good job! It's now known that the eggs are not Monster Eggs but captured villagers' soul! Kill the last Egg Hunting Beast - Shi To and save the villagers!" Egg Hunting Beasts Requirements * Defeat Kari Mori (or skip with 100 Tokens) * Defeat Shi To (or skip with 100 Tokens) * Defeat Soft Claw (or skip with 100 Tokens) Rewards * Egg Hunting Beast Suit (clothing) * Yosuzume (world boss) Quote after completion * Yosuzume: "Who are you? How dare you cutting in my plan!" Fight Mystery Boss Requirements * Defeat Yosuzume (or skip with 100 Tokens) Rewards * Zen (pet) Quotes after completion * Yosuzume: "(Spitting out blood...)" * Yosuzume: "Gosh...Just one step away..." * Yosuzume: "(Ran away with Smoke Bomb...)" * Kari Gumi: "Is that Yosuzume?" * Kari Gumi: "Let's just release the captured villagers' soul for now." * Kari Gumi: "Yosuzume is gone but at least danger is disarmed for now. I'll have to report this to the Headquarters of Ninja Kari Gumi." * Kari Gumi: "Villagers are very glad that you saved them. Let's celebrate with them before the next danger emerged!" Egg Hunting An Egg Hunting feature became available during the event between April 10, 2012 and April 18, 2012 which can allow players to earn random prizes. To earn prizes, the player has to earn Gachapon Coins. To earn Gachapon Coins, the player has to defeat bosses in the Hunting House. Defeating a boss will reward the player's character a Gachapon Coin while defeating two bosses will reward the player's character two Gachapon Coins. To get a random prize out of an egg, the player has to spend 1 Gachapon Coin or 10 Tokens. To get 5 random prizes at once, the player has to spend 5 Gachapon Coins or 50 Tokens. Rewards There are different rewards from different level of prizes including. Special First Prize * Ninja Emblem (for free users) - From April 13 - April 18 * 2,200 Tokens (for premium users) - From April 13 - April 18 First Prize * Secret scroll of wisdom (ninja essence) Second Prize * Ninja Seal Gan (ninja essence) * Kinjutsu: Tiger High Kick (Taijutsu) * Kinjutsu: Wolf Fists' Attack (Taijutsu) * Flaming Steel Zanto (weapon) * Lava Broadsword (weapon) * Dual Blade of Fire (back item) * Soul Capturing Hammer (back item) * Kari Suit (clothing) * 2012 Egg Hunting Event Hair Style (hair style) * Zetsu (pet) Third Prize * Advance Military HP Medicine (consumable item) * Elite Military HP Medicine (consumable item) * Advance Military CP Medicine (consumable item) * Elite Military CP Medicine (consumable item) * Advance Forbidden Rune Medicine (consumable item) * Elite Forbidden Rune Medicine (consumable item) * Fire Gan (consumable item) * Enhanced Fire Gan (consumable item) * Earth Gan (consumable item) * Enhanced Earth Gan (consumable item) * Lava Gan (consumable item) * Wind Gan (consumable item) * Enhanced Wind Gan (consumable item) * Thunder Gan (consumable item) * Enhanced Thunder Gan (consumable item) * x2 Kari Badge (ninja essence) * x4 Kari Badge (ninja essence) * 2,000 Gold Egg Hunting Event Package :"A merchant is selling a brand new hunter's suite for Ninjas to prevail against fierce breasts during hunting." The Egg Hunting Event Package became available on April 12, 2012 until April 18, 2012. For 2,500 Tokens (normally worth 3,600 Tokens), the player's character will obtain: * 2012 Egg Hunting Event Hair Style (hair style) * Senior Kari Suit (clothing) * Senior Kari Bagpack (back item) * Senior Kari Great Sword (weapon) Gallery KG vs EHB Screenshot 01.PNG|The first quote in the introductory of the event. KG vs EHB Screenshot 02.PNG|The second quote in the introductory of the event. KG vs EHB Screenshot 03.PNG|The third quote in the introductory of the event. KG vs EHB Screenshot 05.PNG|The Kari Gumi Vs Egg Hunting Bosses event. KG vs EHB Getting Started completed.PNG|The quote after completing the requirements for Getting Started. KG vs EHB Practice and Prep completed.PNG|The quote after completing the requirements for Practice and Prep. KG vs EHB Teamwork completed.PNG|The quote after completing the requirements for Teamwork. KG vs EHB Egg Hunting Beasts defeated.png|The quote after defeating the three Egg Hunting Beasts. KG vs EHB Final boss.png|One boss left to defeat. See also * Hunting House * Materials Market * Material Category:Seasonal Events